Le vertige de l'interdit
by Andywhou
Summary: Tenzô, Ninja des Forces Spéciales de Konoha, fait partie de l'unité la plus talentueuse que Konoha n'ait jamais connue jusqu'ici ; l'unité Roé. Le ninja brun, du haut de ses 18 ans, spécialiste du Mokuton est au meilleur de sa forme ... pourtant, l'attirance qu'il ressent envers son irrésistible capitaine d'unité, Kakashi Hatake va probablement finir par le rendre fou.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

voici ma nouvelle fanfiction " Le vertige de l'interdit ". Il s'agit d'une KakaYama dans leur période ANBU. Elle devrait comporter maximum 5 chapitres. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Petit coucou spécial à ceux qui arrivent de "Le jour où j'ai failli ...", vous allez maintenant découvrir une nouvelle partie de la vie du personnage Kakashi ANBU. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Merci pour vos lectures ! Régalez vous bien (enfin j'espère)

Andywhou :)

Ship : Kakashi et Tenzô (Yamato)

Yaoï - Lemons

* * *

 _ **Le vertige de l'interdit**_

 **Partie 1 : Le sais-tu ? ce que tu déclenches chez moi**

" - Ici, ce sont les vestiaires… Je te présente Tenzo et Yugao. "

La voix grave de Kakashi Hatake résonna dans notre petit vestiaire mal éclairé, le vestiaire de l'unité Roé. Nous n'avions pas pris la peine de nous retourner lorsque notre capitaine avait fait entrer une seconde personne à sa suite. Mais une fois à l'intérieur de la petite pièce, nous fûmes bien obligé d'accueillir la nouvelle recrue. Nous hochâmes la tête en guise de bienvenue puis sans attendre de réponse, nous retournions à nos occupations, la tête dans notre casier vert.

Kakashi Hatake continua la présentation, toujours à l'entrée du vestiaire :

" - Dans les forces spéciales, ce sont Chat et Tigre. Bien entendu, tu ne divulgueras leurs identités et la mienne à personne en dehors du village caché de la feuille. Il est interdit de dévoiler son identité en tant qu'ANBU de Konoha. Les forces spéciales doivent rester dans l'anonymat le plus total. Si tu compromets ton identité à qui que ce soit lors de tes missions, cette personne mourra. De plus, il est interdit de divulguer quelques informations que ce soit sur tes missions. Vous deux, voici Itachi. Nommé Loup. "

Le capitaine ne nous laissa pas le loisir d'accueillir le jeune adolescent aux cheveux de jais, long et fins puis continua sur sa lancée.

" - Voici ton casier. Tu te changes, tu mets ton masque et je t'accompagne au sous-sol pour ta cérémonie d'entrée. Dorénavant, Loup, nous sommes ta seule famille, tes seuls amis. Plus personne ne doit savoir ce que tu fais de tes journées. Tu dois être invisible. Tu n'es plus qu'une arme au service de l'armée de Konoha."

Kakashi pouvait parfois être hyper solennel. C'était flippant. Quand il eut finit sa tirade, il sortit du vestiaire. Il devait avoir à faire.

Un silence lourd s'imposa alors que je finissais de passer mon armure. Yugao, ma collègue aux long cheveux violine, n'avait pas encore commencé à se changer et ce fut sans aucune gêne qu'elle enleva son pull bleu marine pour découvrir son torse et laisser sa poitrine découverte. Itachi rougit violemment et décida de se retourner vers son casier pour attraper ses affaires. Il devait avoir quoi ? 13 ans à peine.

Je ressentis une vague de compassion me traverser. J'étais encore plus jeune que lui lorsque j'étais entré dans la racine. Nous autres, nous n'aurions jamais une vie normale. C'était inévitable. Je soupirais et annoncais :

" - Loup, tu comprendras vite malgré ton jeune âge que dans les forces spéciales, non seulement, on apprend rapidement mais aussi que l'on grandit à vitesse grand V. Yugao… explique lui."

La jeune femme se retourna vers moi, pas pudique pour un sou, toujours la poitrine découverte, un sourcil relevé, se demandant pourquoi je la priais d'expliquer mes paroles. Je lançais un regard vers le nouveau venu et elle remarqua le rouge aux joues du jeune homme qui ne savait clairement pas comment se débarrasser de sa gêne à la vue de ses gestes empressés.

Elle comprit enfin mon allusion puis se dirigea vers Itachi. Celui-là se figea, comprenant qu'elle se rapprochait de lui mais qu'elle n'avait toujours pas recouvert sa poitrine. Il resta dos à elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

"- Itachi … malgré ton jeune âge… "

Elle se tourna vers moi et râla un peu.

"- C'est dingue ! Ils les prennent vraiment de plus en plus jeune… "

J'haussais les épaules et elle se reconcentra sur lui pour lui expliquer d'une voix douce.

" - Tu sais, maintenant on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble... et nous serons les seules personnes à qui tu peux parler ouvertement dorénavant. Donc, il ne faut pas que tu sois gêné ou mal à l'aise car nous n'aurons plus le temps de nous inquiéter de ce genre d'émotion… tu comprends ? Maintenant, la seule chose qui compte : c'est effectuer les missions que l'on nous donne. Et pour cela, il faut que l'on travaille ensemble. Tu dois être très talentueux si tu es ici mais nous devons premièrement nous concentrer sur le travail d'équipe. Et un bon travail d'équipe ça veut dire aucune émotion sur le tapis alors …" Elle soupira. "Retournes toi."

Itachi baissa la tête. Complètement terrassé par cette situation qui lui apportait un immense malaise puis finit par se retourner.

" - A l'avenir je vais me changer devant toi… je serais peut-être parfois nue devant tes yeux. Il ne faudra pas que ce soit un problème. Parfois, je serais grièvement blessé et tu devras t'occuper de mon corps et me soigner… j'ai besoin que tu fasses avec, tu comprends ? Relève la tête."

Le jeune adolescent releva la tête, toujours le rose aux joues et lutta, oui lutta pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il luttait tellement qu'il la fustigeait d'un regard noir.

Elle rigola doucement :

"- Nous ne sommes que des humains tu sais Loup …"

Elle fit une pause et Itachi tenait le coup. Il ne la regardait que dans les yeux. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un défi qu'il voulait relever. Voyant sa persévérance, elle décida de le récompenser.

"- Regarde les. Vas-y. Je ne te dirais rien … Touche-les même si tu veux. Par contre profites-en car après ça… plus rien… nada.. niet. Nous n'avons pas le droit de coucher ensemble dans l'équipe. Pas que j'en ai envie car tu es beaucoup trop jeune mais au moins tu es au courant des règles."

Itachi sembla comprendre et baissa finalement son regard sur la belle poitrine de Yugao. Celle-ci n'était pas opulente mais d'une taille et d'une forme parfaitement correcte. La main du brun trembla le long de son corps dans un tressaillement infime mais ne bougea pas. Il semblait réussir à se retenir. Pourtant pas simple lorsque l'on a treize ans. Nous remarquions tous les deux sa présence d'esprit de vouloir retenir ses pulsions et ses testostérone.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Yugao rigola d'un rire cristallin puis s'en retourna devant son casier pour s'habiller de son uniforme. Itachi fit de même et lorsqu'il finissait, le capitaine de l'escouade entra à nouveau :

"- On y va. Tenzo, Yugao … Vous partez immédiatement dans le bureau du Sandaime. Nous aurons une nouvelle mission à accomplir d'ici peu. Nous vous rejoindrons après que Loup soit officialisé."

Je me levais et empoignais mon sabre pour le ranger dans son fourreau derrière mon dos. Yugao se rapprocha de moi et enfila son masque. Je fis de même. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir du vestiaire, Kakashi leva une main devant nous:

"- Nous sommes dorénavant l'équipe la plus jeune des forces spéciales. Loup renforce une équipe qui était déjà exceptionnelle et je compte sur vous pour que cela continue. Le Hokage compte sur nous… Konoha aussi."

Derrière mon masque d'ANBU, je souriais. Kakashi avait l'air en forme. Enfin, s'il lui était possible d'être vraiment en forme. Il restait toujours très pâle, la voix lasse et rauque, toujours d'immenses cernes ornant ses yeux, le regard un peu las et blasé, ses cheveux gris constamment en batailles. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait qu'une lueur se soit allumée dans son regard. De la fierté peut-être … Qui savait ?

Par contre ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est ce que ce regard eut encore plus d'effet sur ma personne que d'habitude. Une bouffée de chaleur me traversa et je me retins de toute mes forces de m'approcher de mon aîné pour vouloir le gratifier, d'une étreinte virile ou d'une tape dans le dos. Peut-être lui serrer simplement l'épaule de ma main dans une pression de soutien. Je ne savais pas trés bien … mais j'avais besoin d'un contact. Il semblait que mon aîné fut comme un aimant et qu'il émanait de lui une chaleur qui m'attirait avec force.

Alors qu'il finissait son brillant discours et que je n'avais pas vraiment écouté, le capitaine Hatake conclut sa tirade par une dernière exclamation :

"- Dispersion ! "

Nous positionnions notre main droite avec Yugao devant notre torse pour nous téléporter au palais du Hokage. Arrivés en bas du bâtiment rouge, Yugao m'emboita le pas et murmura assez fort pour que je l'entende d'un ton amusé :

"- C'est marrant, toi, tu n'as jamais laissé traîner ton regard sur mon corps depuis que je suis arrivé dans l'équipe. Tu es pourtant maintenant un homme, du haut de tes 18 ans. Je ne te plais pas Chat ? "

Je plissais les yeux derrière mon masque. A quoi jouait-elle à revenir sur ce sujet ? Non seulement, nous n'étions plus à l'abri des vestiaires pour parler de choses aussi intimes et de plus, c'était terriblement envahissant comme question. Je répondais un peu agacé :

" - Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a 18 ans que l'on doit sauter sur tout ce qui bouge Tigre. "

En réalité, je venais effrontément de mentir. Bien sûr que j'avais des envies et des pulsions. Énormément même. Et bien sûr qu'elle était une très belle femme. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris c'était que ce n'était pas la gente féminine qui les déclenchait chez moi.

Elle n'ajouta rien, elle semblait réfléchir. Elle finit par dire, alors que l'on s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le bureau du Hokage 3eme du nom :

" - Kakashi, lui, il laisse traîner des regards même s'il n'a jamais vraiment essayé de m'avoir dans son lit."

Je tournais vivement la tête vers elle, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que la panique s'emparait de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinuait ? Aurait-elle deviné mes orientations sexuelles ? Aurait-elle remarqué mes regards trop long et trop fixés sur mon aîné aux cheveux grisonnants ? Aurait-elle remarqué mon attirance ardente pour mon capitaine d'unité ? Je n'en savais rien … et je ne pouvais rien dire, ni faire car nous arrivions au devant d'Hirusen Sarutobi pour récupérer notre prochain ordre de mission.

* * *

1 mois.

Cela faisait un mois que mes sentiments concernant mon capitaine d'équipe dérivaient lentement mais sûrement vers des envies et des sentiments plus vraiment fraternels.

Je connaissais Kakashi Hatake depuis l'enfance. J'avais 10 ans quand je l'ai rencontré. Il avait été pour moi un modèle de talent, de force et de puissance. Je l'admirais depuis toujours.

D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, mon exceptionnel talent pour le mokuton était la seule caractéristique qui me différenciait des autres, qui faisait de moi un ninja exceptionnel. Et j'aimais avoir ce pouvoir que n'avait pas le grand ninja copieur de Konoha, le seul qu'il n'avait pas. C'est ce qui faisait qu'il m'avait recueilli, qu'il m'avait reconnu en tant qu'égal.

J'étais son double. J'avais la possibilité de l'égaler grâce à mon pouvoir héréditaire qu'était le mokuton. Et depuis toujours il s'était comporté avec moi comme un guide et un tuteur. Me convertissant à devenir un être humain plus aimants et plus loyal envers son village.

En venant de la racine, je n'avais jamais vraiment compris la force de l'attachement et des sentiments que l'on pouvait ressentir en tant qu'humain. Et Kakashi, malgré sa réputation d'homme froid et distant, même surnommé le fratricide, m'avait paradoxalement appris les valeurs de l'amitié et de la loyauté. Il m'avait fait grandir et j'avais, années après années, effectué mes armes et développer ma force sur ses traces.

Mais désormais, j'avais autant de bons résultats que lui et j'étais énormément puissant comme ninja. Je n'avais plus besoin de lui comme tuteur malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi et l'apport qu'il avait représenté pour mon développement personnel. Je sentais bien maintenant que je ne voulais plus être l'enfant ninja à ses yeux.

Je voulais plus qu'une relation fraternelle, je le voulais entièrement en tant qu'adulte.

Je le voulais entre mes jambes et frissonnant de désir pour moi.

Cela faisait un mois que je m'en étais rendu compte de l'évolution de mes sentiments mais en réalité les changements qui s'étaient opérés en moi dataient un peu plus que ça. Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps que je m'étais reculé de lui en tant qu'"élève". Je prenais mes propres décisions, je le consultais moins. Je prenais plus d'initiatives en mission et je remarquais que cela me permettait de m'élever et d'être encore plus efficace.

En tant que ninja à part entière, mon éducation était terminée.

De plus, du haut de mes 18 ans, je comprenais dorénavant que TOUS les volets de mon éducation étaient achevés. J'avais découvert mon corps et ce que j'aimais. J'avais appris à comparer les choses que je voulais sexuellement et ce que je ne voulais pas. J'avais profité de quelques missions en dehors du pays du feu pour faire des expériences. J'avais commencé à explorer ma vie d'adulte. Et c'était bon … j'étais mûr.

En résumé : j'avais un travail dans lequel j'excellais. Je protégeais mon village dans le plus grand anonymat. J'étais un des meilleurs éléments des forces spéciales. Mon équipe était pour moi ma seule famille. Seulement … mon senpai, n'était plus vraiment un exemple à mes yeux. Il représentait maintenant l'objet de tous mes désirs. Pourquoi ça ? Je ne me l'expliquais pas, c'était comme ça.

Plus le temps passait, plus mon capitaine était en train de me rendre fou. Il suffisait d'un rien ... une proximité trop poussée pour une raison injustifiée, l'effleurement de ses mains sur moi sans faire attention, des remarques mal placées ou à double sens, des regards brûlants, j'étais au bout de ce que je ne pourrais jamais supporter. Mon capitaine ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Il me consumait à petit feu.

Depuis un mois, le soir, lorsque le sommeil était censé m'enlacer, son visage parfait se manifestait et ne me lâchait plus. Son regard brûlant me transportait dans les vices de mes fantasmes et je commençais à imaginer son corps musclé se tendre pour moi. J'imaginais son visage découvert. J'imaginais la moue qu'il pourrait faire lorsque je le ferais jouir. J'étais remplis de désir pour lui. J'imaginais son torse large et fort, les traits de ses abdominaux en espérant pouvoir tous les tracer de mes lèvres envieuses.

De ce fait, je me caressais beaucoup. Je ne m'étais jamais autant caresser que depuis que je voulais Kakashi Hatake, capitaine de l'équipe Roé de l'ANBU de Konoha. Je voulais me donner à lui. Je voulais qu'il me supplie de l'accueillir en moi.

Tous les soirs je me touchais et me caressais en imaginant ses mains sur moi. C'était épuisant. Il ne me laissait que très peu de répit et de sommeil. Mais je m'imaginais facilement mon capitaine me susurrer à l'oreille, que plus jamais il ne me laisserait de répis tellement lui aussi il me voulait. J'étais proche de l'obsession. Alors je me caressais encore et encore. Je mordais les coussins pour y gémir son nom dedans lors de la délivrance. Je me masturbais avec ivresse et luxure en pensant à toutes les choses pas très catholiques que nous pourrions faire ensemble.

Je le voulais avec une ardeur et un immense désir. Il me suffisait simplement de penser à lui pour que mon sexe se gonfle avec vivacité.

Le jeune capitaine hantait aussi mes pensées la journée. Je me demandais sérieusement, si lui aussi ressentait les mêmes choses que moi. Kakashi n'était pas du genre à laisser voir les choses. Il n'était pas très loquace et ne s'exprimait que trés peu. Il avait toujours cet air impassible et ennuyé.

J'imaginais toujours des scénarios plus fous les uns que les autres lorsque nous nous trouvions tous les deux dans les vestiaires étouffants des forces spéciales. Je traînais souvent à me rhabiller. Et malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas très loquace, il se retrouvait toujours à m'effleurer à la sortie de la douche où encore à laisser traîner son regard sur moi alors que je me changeais. Il me rendait fou… fou d'envie et de désir. Et je ne savais pas non, je n'avais aucune idée de comment lui faire avouer s'il partageait ou non cette dévorante envie de sexe. Alors au final, je finissais par claquer la porte de mon casier alors qu'il ne restait plus que nous deux et je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Je m'empêchais toujours de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'au dernier moment je craque et je tourne la tête vers lui pour tomber dans son regard chaud qui, bien sûr, ne me quittait pas des yeux. Il finissait toujours par sourire sous son masque et me dire : "Bonne soirée Tenzo" d'une voix grave et suave.

Comme s'il savait trés bien qu'à cause de ce regard je passerais ma soirée à rêver et fantasmer sur lui encore et encore. M'obligeant à évacuer la pression sous des caresses intimes fulgurantes et poussées. Finissant toujours par jouir et gémir son prénom dans le noir et le silence de mon appartement.

* * *

Vous connaissez l'expression "Suis, on te fuit. Fuis, on te suit" ?

Moi je ne la connaissais pas, je la transpirais cette expression. On croirait que mon capitaine en fut l'inventeur. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais le détester en ce moment mon capitaine. J'aurais voulu le plaquer contre un mur et lui infliger les pires punitions sexuelles possibles. Malheureusement, ce n'était clairement pas possible. C'était à se demander si tout ne se passait pas dans ma tête au final.

Kakashi Hatake était le plus grand tentateur que ce monde avait pu engendrer … mais seulement s'en rendait-il compte ? J'en doutais fortement.

J'étais à ce moment précis dans la position la plus inconfortable de ma vie. J'avais déjà vécu des situations dangereuses, j'avais perdu des équipiers, j'avais déjà tué … mais jamais encore je n'avais vécu situation pareille.

Nous étions en forêt, en pleine mission. La première qu'effectuait Loup à nos côtés. Nous avions traqué des malfaiteurs du pays de l'eau qui avaient fait prisonniers, deux de nos shinobis de Konoha qui étaient en retour de mission. Les deux ninjas de Konoha étaient en possession d'une missive provenant du Pays du Vent très importante. Et l'interception de ce parchemin mettait gravement en danger la paix déjà fragile entre les trois pays.

Les ninjas de Kiri avaient effectué un camp en forêt sur leur route pour rejoindre le village caché de la brume et s'apprêtaient à torturer les ninjas de Konoha pour connaître le contexte de leur mission et le message si important à livrer au Hokage du village caché de la feuille. Il s'agissait donc d'une mission importante et on comptait sur nous pour ramener sain et sauf les deux ninjas prisonniers.

Seulement, la mission me semblait bien facile comparée à la position que j'avais à ce moment là.

Loup et Tigre étaient en face de nous, postés au nord du camp des ninjas de Kiri, alors que Chien et moi-même nous trouvions au sud. Nous étions cachés derrière un arbre en mode furtif. Kakashi se trouvait derrière moi, son torse collé à mon dos. La situation ne nécessitait absolument pas que mon capitaine soit collé à mon dos. Il faisait nuit et nous avions fait en sorte de dissimuler notre chakras et nos forces vitales. Enfin, du mieux que possible car le fait que mon capitaine soit aussi près de moi m'empêchait fatalement de ralentir les battements de mon coeur.

Kakashi ne prenait pas la peine de s'ennuyer à réfléchir de l'effet que son comportement avait sur moi et il dessinait des signes aux creux de ma main droite pour me faire comprendre le plan d'attaque. J'étais en sueur et je n'arrivais absolument pas à me concentrer sur la compréhension des signes qu'il dessinait. J'avais juste envie de le plaquer contre l'arbre et le déshabiller avec empressement.

J'attrapais soudain dans un claquement sourd son poignet pour le faire cesser ses caresses sur ma main.

Un petit rire s'échappa du masque de Chien et alors que je serrais son poignet en restant tout à fait immobile. Il murmura :

"- Si tu réussis cette mission. Tu seras fortement récompensé. "

Un grognement imperceptible s'échappa de ma gorge et je lâchais son poignet comme s'il m'avait brûlé. Mon capitaine dû croire que je réagissais de la sorte à cause de l'exaltation que j'éprouvais pour la mission et je m'élançais sur nos ennemis alors qu'il me donnait le signal de départ.

J'effectuais une technique mokuton pour emprisonner et immobiliser les ennemis alors que Loup, Tigre et Chien s'occupaient de les désarmer. Tout se passa très vite et finalement les ennemis de l'eau, ayant les mains entravées par ma technique, ne purent pas se défendre et ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Chien et Tigre s'occupèrent de récupérer nos deux ninjas de Konoha et partirent devant pour les éloigner, eux et le parchemin si précieux aux yeux de notre village de nos ennemis. Loup et moi-même partirions plus tard pour leur laisser de l'avance et protéger leurs arrières.

Alors que j'immobilisais dans une prison de bois nos ennemis, Loup se redressa au bout de quelques minutes et vint se poster à côté de moi avec nonchalance. Pour ma part, je gardais une grande concentration et les mains toujours jointes pour tenir en place la technique d'immobilisation.

Il me demanda avec arrogance :

"- Nous devrions les rejoindre. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

"- Nous les rejoindrons quand tu auras honoré ta partie du boulot." Je répondais les dents serrées.

"- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire que je le fasse. Nous pourrions tout aussi bien partir, ils ne nous feraient rien. Ce ne sont que des ninjas de moyenne classe. "

"- Nous t'écouterons lorsque tu seras haut gradé des forces spéciales Loup. Si le capitaine nous demande de suivre le plan, on suit le plan. De plus, nous avons besoin de prendre un otage. "

Le jeune Itachi claqua sa langue contre son palais avec mépris :

"- Pourquoi Chien ne le fait pas lui même alors ?"

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'exaspérer ce gosse. Je grognais avec plus de colère :

"- Loup, on s'en tient au plan !"

Son jeune âge le rendait parfois exubérant et effronté. Il soupira :

"- Très bien."

Il effectua les mudras nécessaire et activa ses sharingans pour plonger les ennemis dans un sommeil factice. Lorsqu'ils furent tous hors d'atteinte de nous nuire, je relachais enfin ma technique mokuton. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Je concluais d'un ton sec :

"- N'oublis pas d'embrouiller leur mémoire. "

Finalement, je l'avais bien compris ce fameux plan, malgré la déroute que créait mon capitaine chez moi. Je soupirais. Satané Hatake !

Une fois que Loup eut fini sa basse besogne comme il le disait. Je m'occupais d'attacher un prisonnier grâce à des ronces et je le transportais sur mon dos. Les ronces me grifférent le dos mais à la vue de la nonchalance d'Itachi, je ne pouvais pas compter sur lui pour qu'il porte le prisonnier. Nous repartîmes rattapper nos deux collègues. Sautant d'arbres en arbres. Loup pris le devant du convoi et je restais derrière. Je regardais les cheveux violets de Yugao dans le souffle du vent. Nous n'avions plus beaucoup de route à faire. Au petit matin, nous serions rentrés.

Une fois le voyage effectué, nous déposâmes nos collègues shinobis à l'hôpital de Konoha. Tigre fut désignée pour amener le prisonnier à Ibiki. Celle-ci accepta sans rechigner puis nous rentrâmes tous les trois aux vestiaires du siège des forces spéciales.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc tous les trois dans les vestiaires pour changer d'uniformes et redevenir des hommes normaux à la vue de tous.

J'avais pris une longue douche et je me trouvais maintenant sur le banc pour désinfecter les coupures des ronces sur mon corps. Kakashi, lui, sortait de la douche lorsque Itachi passa devant lui, près à partir. Avec force et vitesse, il le plaqua contre son casier, une main à côté de son visage, l'empêchant de passer, le regard dur, la voix sèche :

" - Je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé après que nous soyons parti, Itachi. "

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Comment Kakashi avait-il su ? Nous n'étions que tous les deux pourtant. Le capitaine reprit :

" - Ce n'est pas un comportement digne de l'unité Roé. Dorénavant tu n'es plus à l'académie, tu es un membre des forces spéciales… et je suis ton capitaine. Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, cela veut dire que tu es près à mettre ton équipe en danger et ça, je ne l'accepterais pas. Pourtant, j'ai défendu ton cas lors du premier entraînement collectif. Les autres ne te sentaient pas et je t'ai soutenu. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais je te préviens, je n'accepterais pas ce comportement une seconde fois. "

Itachi était en train de suer. Clairement, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle là. De mon côté, je ne l'avais pas vu venir non plus et je devais bien avouer que ce fameux discours m'avait aussi fait beaucoup d'effet. Pas le même effet qu'à Itachi, ça c'était sûr. Étant complètement tendu sous ma serviette de bain, je me relevais en vitesse pour me rhabiller avant que quelqu'un ne découvre l'état dans lequel la voix de mon capitaine m'avait mis. Heureusement, les deux présents étaient occupés à régler leur différend et ne firent pas attention à moi. J'entendis Itachi derrière moi déguerpir avec précipitation après avoir présenté de piètres excuses.

Je finissais de m'habiller ayant toujours mon petit problème, bien caché sous mon pantalon désormais. Il me fallait sortir d'ici au plus vite. Sinon j'allais me mettre dans une position très inconfortable. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas de l'avis de Kakashi.

Je l'entendais arriver derrière moi et sans pouvoir bouger, il agrippa mon épaule droite de sa main. Un puissant frisson me traversa l'échine et je fus presque sûr qu'il le sentit aussi. J'étais pétrifié et je me figeais, complétement raide sous son geste pourtant simplement fraternel pour lui.

"- Tenzo …" Il souffla.

Je ne répondais pas. J'avais le souffle coupé. Il s'approcha de mon oreille, son torse effleura mon dos. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait merde ?

" - Concernant cette récompense … "

Triple merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait ? Je sentis qu'il posait sa deuxième main sur ma seconde épaule et qu'il y effectuait une pression pour me retourner et que je lui fasse face.

Sauf que si je me retournais, il allait découvrir mon érection si voyante et si tendue sous mon pantalon. Je paniquais et je sentais mes jambes devenir flageolantes. Je n'avais pas le choix, il n'y avait aucune excuse valable pour que je ne me retourne pas. Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire pour me justifier ? Le rouge me monta aux joues et j'avais chaud, trop chaud. Mon capitaine était encore une fois trop proche, il m'embrouillait l'esprit, me rendait trop lent à la réflexion. Alors que je n'avais plus le choix, je me retournais et je gardais la tête baissée.

Il ne disait rien. Je ne savais même pas s'il avait compris. Ma tête ne voulait absolument pas se redresser pour voir son regard dégoûté. La honte se déversa dans tout mon corps et j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir lorsque sa main quitta mon épaule pour se poser sous mon menton afin de m'obliger à relever la tête. Je tombais dans ses yeux dépareillés, ses cheveux gouttaient encore de la douche. Il était encore en serviette. J'allais exploser ! Ce n'était pas possible. Mon coeur et mon bas ventre battaient au même rythme et c'était la cavalcade. Mon visage et mon cou me brûlaient et j'attendais que mon capitaine dise quelque chose mais il ne disait rien.

Il prit quelques secondes avant de parler alors que j'attendais de mourir de gêne si c'était possible.

"- J'allais te proposer d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner mais apparement tu as autre chose en tête."

Il ne souriait pas, il m'adressait simplement son putain de regard brûlant. Je me consumais littéralement sur place. Mes yeux se plissérent dans un regard implorant alors que j'haletais de honte :

"- Ka …. Kakashi … je "

J'essayais de trouver des mots pour justifier mon état mais mon cerveau était au ralenti. Il ne me laissa pas parler :

"- Pas besoin de me faire un dessin. J'ai compris…"

Il ne reculait pas son corps du mien et il me regardait d'un regard lourd. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Malgré ma honte et n'écoutant absolument plus ma raison, je prenais un des plus gros risque de ma vie. Je me jetais à son cou pour emprisonner ses lèvres des miennes.

Mon coeur rata un battement alors que je le goûtais avec avidité, trépassant la barrière de ses lèvres pour aller chercher sa langue sans attendre son accord.

Mon baiser était empressé, langoureux et impatient et la honte ressentie et le désir qui me consumait depuis si longtemps m'empêchait de calmer mes ardeurs, faisant que je soufflais trop et je faisais s'entrechoquer nos dents parfois. Je mis du temps à comprendre que Kakashi ne fut pas en retrait. Je gémissais dans sa bouche en ressentant une réponse positive à mon assaut et encore moins un rejet de sa part. J'étais au paradis, c'était exaltant et délicieux !

J'étais tellement sous l'euphorie de ce moment si excitant et si interdit, que j'en aurais été prêt à jouir dans mon pantalon. Mon capitaine répondait à mon initiative, je n'y croyais pas.

Rassuré par le fait qu'il me répondait positivement, je m'empressais de me coller à son corps dénudé, pour passer mes bras autour de son cou. Néanmoins, sous mes gestes Kakashi brisa le baiser et arrêta mes mains en l'air des siennes, les emprisonnant pour les immobiliser. Il se recula de moi, se para d'un air impassible alors que moi même, je me retrouvais à essayer de reprendre mon souffle comme si j'avais couru un cent mètres.

Je m'en voulu soudain d'être plus jeune et de ne pouvoir me tenir comme il le fallait alors que lui semblait gérer ses émotions avec brio. Pour ma part, je n'avais envie que d'une chose, me débarrasser de cette soudaine frustration de ne plus avoir ses lèvres sur les miennes et me replonger à corps perdu dans ce baiser que j'avais attendu bien trop longtemps.

Kakashi dû comprendre mon avidité à ma tête car il dit très calmement, en repositionnant mes mains le long de mon corps et en reculant d'un pas :

" - Aucune raison ne justifierait que l'on continue à agir de la sorte Tenzo."

Mon sang ne fit qu'une tour. Maintenant blessé et vexé à la compréhension de ses paroles et frustré de son éloignement, je lançais effrontément d'un regard arrogant :

" - Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une récompense…"

Kakashi rigola et se retourna vers son casier avec désinvolture.

" - Si l'on continuait ça, ce ne serait pas une récompense crois moi."

Le ton qu'il utilisa et le vide que son départ créa autour de moi me donna la nausée.

Mon regard lança des éclairs. Il insinuait donc qu'une relation sexuelle ne serait pas envisageable. J'eus envie de me jeter sur lui et de le frapper au ventre. Je n'en fis rien.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?"

La colère commença à laisser place à la honte et je me retrouvais presque à crier en avançant vers lui et en lançant mes bras dans le vide de colère, ne me rendant pas compte du vice qui me prenait.

" - Je pourrais très bien te satisfaire. Je ne suis plus un gamin Kakashi. J'ai du désir pour toi ... et je t'aurais. " Je répondais avec provocation.

Mon désir pour lui me rendait fou. Il ne répondit pas et me toisa, les yeux plissés. Semblant chercher à comprendre ce qui pouvait m'arriver.

Je me trouvais pathétique à réagir avec autant d'exubérance. Ca me ne ressemblait tellement pas. J'étais d'habitude ce jeune homme si calme et si posé. Kakashi ne me connaissait pas comme ça et moi non plus. Mais pour autant, je n'acceptais pas son éloignement si soudain. Pourquoi avoir réagi si positivement à mon baiser si c'était pour me rejeter ensuite de la sorte ?

Mon capitaine restait calme, il me connaissait bien et il comprenait que ma réaction n'était pas une soudaine pulsion qui disparaîtrait d'un coup d'un seul. Il semblait comprendre que quelque chose m'était arrivé… que j'avais grandi. Que j'étais sûr de ce que j'affirmais. Pour autant, il ne bougeait pas, il ne me donnait rien qui me satisfaisait.

Je sentais que j'étais en train de perdre pied, que je n'allais pas réussir à le convaincre. J'étais trop pressé, trop impétueux, trop bruyant. Mes gestes trahissaient mon corps qui bouillait et qui attendait l'attention de mon aîné. Je me sentis un peu dépassé et alors que je ne tenais plus … j'absorbais soudain la distance entre lui et moi et je tendais ma main vers lui. Au niveau de son sexe.

Il ne me laissa pas faire. Dans un claquement, sa main bloqua mon poignet et l'agrippa avant que je n'atteigne même le tissu de sa serviette de bain. Je me pétrifiais, comprenant que j'allais trop loin et me perdais dans ses yeux si sérieux et si mature. La honte refit son apparition. La chaleur sur mes joues aussi… et je rougissais de gêne sous son rejet. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ?

Je fermais les yeux sous son regard dur, ne pouvant plus le soutenir plus longtemps. Je pétais les plombs. Je perdais de vue le politiquement correct. J'étais perdu.

Il brisa le silence :

"- Tenzo, tu …"

Je le coupais soudain, ne voulant surtout pas entendre ce qu'il allait dire. Car je le savais déjà tout ce qu'il allait déblatérer :

"- Non … ne le dis pas. Je t'en prie. "

Il ne me fit, encore une fois, pas plaisir et continua malgré ma supplique :

" - Tu es jeune … inexpérimenté. Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi tu parles. Je suis de six ans ton aîné, sans oublier que je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique. Si je le souhaitais, je pourrais te faire mettre aux arrêts juste parce que tu es un homme qui fait des avances à un autre homme. Et que nous sommes des ninjas des forces spéciales… et qu'il est formellement interdit d'avoir une relation intime avec un ninja de son unité. Cela fait déjà suffisamment de raisons pour que tu arrêtes ça mais je suis sûr qu'elles te paraîtront bien futiles par rapport à la dernière chose que je vais te dire …"

Il fit une pause et relacha mon poignet avec délicatesse, essayant de réprimer un frisson alors qu'il reprenait sa tirade maintenant presque en chuchotant et en fermant les yeux :

"- Je t'assure que tu ne serais pas satisfait après coup et que tu ne me porterais plus cette attention particulière si tu en venais à te faire prendre par celui que tu considères comme un frère. "

A l'entente de ses paroles si crues et si bouleversantes, je baissais la tête, consterné. Il considéra que s'en était assez, me contourna et s'en retourna à son casier pour s'habiller en vitesse. Pour ma part, je ne demandais pas mon reste et m'enfuyais en courant de ces étouffants vestiaires.

Je n'avais plus aucune force. Je me traînais chez moi sans convictions, la tête basse, le dos courbé et je me laissais tomber comme une masse sur mon lit, complètement achevé par cette nuit si éreintante émotionnellement.

J'essuyais un gros échec et un énorme rejet. Je me trouvais remplis de regrets. Me blâmant pour mon comportement. Me disant que j'avais définitivement perdu et gâché la belle relation que je partageais avec mon senpaï.

Pour autant, mon coeur me tiraillait toujours autant et je me dégoûtais encore plus en sentant que même malgré le vif rejet de mon aîné, rien ne changeait et que je le désirais toujours autant. Tant et si fort que maintenant j'avais la preuve que sa bouche si pulpeuse et son odeur me transportaient dans une nouvelle addiction, celle de vouloir les retrouver au plus vite. Il m'avait repoussé avec fulgurance mais d'un autre côté, il avait encore plus développer mon souhait de lui appartenir entièrement. Même malgré la dernière raison qu'il eut évoqué.

Maintenant, mon envie était décuplé et je ne voulais lui et que lui. Tout mon corps se tendant de désir lorsque je repensais à notre étreinte.

J'étais un paradoxe à moi tout seul. Vexé et blessé comme jamais des paroles avec lesquelles il m'avait rabaissé mais fatalement attiré comme jamais par l'objet de mes fantasmes après qu'il m'en ait fait goûter rien qu'une bouchée.

Je m'endormais d'un sommeil non réparateur et tiraillé par l'objet de mes envies et de mes fantasmes.

" _Kakashi Hatake, je ne t'avais jamais autant détesté que ce soir là, où jamais je ne t'avais autant désiré et voulu. "_

* * *

J'étais décidé. C'était ce soir. Je rassemblerais mon courage et j'irais confronter mon aîné.

J'avais mis deux semaines à oser regarder Kakashi à nouveau en face . Deux semaines que je sentais son lourd regard me suivre et me toiser lors de nos missions. Je savais qu'il avait deviné ma honte. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'encore plus que la honte de ce vif souvenir de notre rapprochement dans les vestiaires je me trouvais maintenant gêné de le vouloir encore plus. Non … Mon capitaine n'avait honnêtement pas idée de ce qui pouvait me passer par la tête, j'en étais sûr.

Je voulais le confronter à nouveau. Je voulais avoir la chance de mieux comprendre ses gestes si opposés avec ce que me disaient ses paroles. Je voulais aller plus loin. Je voulais voir si je pouvais le faire plier. Je savais que je prenais encore plus de risques, que j'allais à nouveau franchir la limite. Mais aller jusqu'à dépasser ce stade de honte me forçait d'admettre qu'après tout cela, il y aurait très certainement très peu de choses qui me gêneraient dorénavant. Mais après tout, je m'en fichais … je voulais être moi même et je savais qu'on fond de moi, il me fallait trouver la réponse à mes questions… ou plutôt à mes attirances. Je savais qu'il était risqué de jouer à ce petit jeu avec mon capitaine mais quelque chose me laissait comprendre malgré ses paroles que peut-être malgré sa nécessité de rester sage et ses responsabilités, le comportement de Kakashi Hatake laissait entrevoir des failles.

J'allais le découvrir. Je ne faillirais pas devant lui. Je tiendrais bon.

Nous étions en fin d'après-midi et l'unité Roé avait fini sa journée tôt car nous avions été de garde cette nuit. Nous devions surveiller le palais du hokage ainsi que le Sandaime. Tout s'était bien passé et de ce fait, nous avions notre après midi et notre soirée libérée.

Je marchais d'un pas rythmé vers les hauteurs de Konoha. Je savais que c'était là que j'y trouverai mon capitaine. J'arrivais rapidement à ce champ de cerisier qui se trouvait sur le bord du Mont Hokage. D'ici, on pouvait surplomber et contempler le village entier. C'était magnifique. Sur le cerisier le plus au bord du champ, je savais que Kakashi serait adossé à l'ombre de l'arbre en train de lire ce qu'il avait découvert depuis quelques temps, un livre appelé "le paradis du batifolage". Je me surprenais à ricaner maintenant que j'y repensais, je venais tout juste de comprendre ce que cela représentait. Jamais je n'y avais vraiment prêter attention avant ce moment précis. Cela tombait bien, au final, ça m'aiderait à prouver mon point de vue.

J'arrivais vite à son niveau et bien sûr il me regarda de son regard lourd m'avancer vers lui. Je savais qu'il devait se demander ce que je foutais là mais il ne posa aucune question. Alors que j'arrivais devant lui, mon coeur commença à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine et je sentais cette habituelle gêne me traverser. Je décidais de ne pas y faire attention, de la reléguer au fond de moi afin de ne pas rougir.

Une fois à ses côtés, je m'asseyais près de lui. Bien plus proche que ce que je ne le devrais, faisant en sorte de nos flancs et nos bras se touchent. Encore une fois, s'il fut dérangé par cet affront à son intimité, il n'en dit rien non plus. Je m'installais, me mettais à l'aise et puis sans rien dire, je commençais à lire avec lui. Essayant de caler ma respiration sur la sienne, juste à côté de mon oreille.

Le livre était très imagé, il s'agissait clairement d'une romance entre deux jeunes amants qui se découvraient. Sur la première image, je vis, les deux s'embrasser chastement avec timidité. Moi qui pensait que les livres de Kakashi étaient osés … je me trompais lourdement.

Kakashi bougea à côté de moi et je tournais la tête vers lui, interrompant ma lecture. Son bandeau de Konoha m'empêcha de voir son regard et son masque son visage. Je me délectais néanmoins de ce profil que j'aimais tant. J'eus soudain envie de lever ma main pour la perdre dans ses cheveux mais je ne le fis pas.

Kakashi se redressa et je fis de même. Une fois fait, il ferma le livre d'un coup sec et se tourna enfin vers moi.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tenzo ? " Demanda t-il d'une voix calme.

"- Je viens apprendre …" Je répondais à voix basse

"- Apprendre quoi ?" Répondit-il du tac au tac.

"- Apprendre car tu trouves que je suis inexpérimenté."

Encore une fois, je ne prenais pas quatre chemins. J'entrais de suite dans le vif du sujet. Mes joues rosirent mais je ne baissais pas la tête. Je soutenais son regard. J'ajoutais :

"- Je viens donc lire à tes côtés, pour apprendre."

Kakashi ne répondit pas et rouvrit le livre pour reprendre la lecture. Il ne semblait plus si gêné de m'avoir à ses côtés. Après tout, j'avais bien 18 ans, j'avais maintenant le droit de lire ses stupides livres érotique. Même si clairement, j'aurais préféré m'entraîner avec mon capitaine mais bon … je prenais ce qu'il daignait m'offrir. Il continua sa lecture et au fur et à mesure des images, le baiser chaste fut très éloigné. Il se trouvait que la première image sur laquelle j'étais tombé n'était que le début d'une étreinte passionnée entre les deux amants.

Je trouvais ces images nulles et ne reflétant absolument pas la réalité ayant moi même déjà eu des relations intimes avec des filles lors de missions à l'étranger. Vraiment rien ne semblait être probable et réaliste sur ces images. Heureusement, les protagonistes étaient bien membrés et avait un corps généreux.

Je me surpris à apprécier la lecture lorsque qu'un nouveau personnage arriva dans l'intrigue. Le meilleur ami de la donzelle. Apparement, il ne les dérangeait que très peu vu l'accueil chaleureux qu'ils lui firent. Mon attention sur la lecture se fit plus poussée et je sentais que Kakashi venait de réprimer un hoquet d'excitation alors que sa respiration s'accélerait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mmmmh … ménage à trois. Ca lui plaisait. J'inscrivais ça dans ma tête, dans un petit tiroir secret. Je ne voulais absolument pas oublier ce détail.

A la vue du déroulement de leurs ébats, je demandais à mon capitaine sans une once de gêne :

"- Ils pourraient au moins essayer de rendre les choses réalistes … Cette pauvre fille ne pourra décemment pas supporter la double pénétration sans plus de lubrification et de préparation. Comment va t-elle faire ? "

Kakashi toussa dans son masque et s'éclaircit la gorge. Je ne savais pas si c'était mes paroles qu'il l'inconvenait ou si c'était car je l'avais dérangé dans sa lecture.

Néanmoins il referma le livre à nouveau d'un coup sec. Oups ! J'attendais sagement de me faire rabrouer alors que Kakashi reculait sa tête, avec un sourcil levé :

" - Je ne crois pas qu'il soit convenable que tu me poses ce genre de questions."

Je me redressais, mon dos quittant l'arbre, ne quittant pas mon capitaine du regard avec un ton un peu exaspéré :

" - Je ne vois pas où est le problème… j'ai bien le droit de me renseigner non ? J'ai 18 ans et je suis maintenant assez mature pour comprendre tout ça. De plus, j'ai déjà eu quelques expériences avec des femmes … "

J'espérais qu'il comprendrait à mes paroles que mon comportement de la dernière fois même s'il était maladroit, voulait dire que j'avais bien réfléchi à ma décision de le vouloir auprès de moi. De vouloir de lui des relations intimes. J'ajoutais un peu plus bas :

" - Et des hommes …"

Kakashi paru encore plus surpris à l'entente de la fin de ma phrase. Je venais de bluffer… je n'avais jamais embrassé aucun autre homme à part Kakashi et en réalité, les femmes avec qui j'avais fait l'amour, je n'avais même pas partagé un baiser avec elles. Je n'en avais pas ressenti le besoin. Enfin, de toute façon je n'avais jamais voulu quelqu'un aussi fort que Kakashi avant. Alors, malgré toutes mes expériences dans le domaine, ce ne serait jamais assez suffisant. Mais ça, je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne.

"- Tu n'as que 18 ans et tu aurais déjà eu des expériences sexuelles… Laisse moi en douter."

Kakashi me regardait avec dédain et provocation, le ton moralisateur, un sourire moqueur sous son masque. J'avais un peu l'impression que les rôles s'étaient inversés. Cette fois c'est lui qui me provoquait. Je me sentis soudain dépassé par la situation et la colère me prit :

"- Ca suffit ! J'en ai marre que tu me traites comme un gamin. Je sais ce que je veux Kakashi."

Il se retourna soudain complètement vers moi et lâcha, la voix à nouveau sévère, d'un ton de reproche :

" - Ah oui ! Tu sais ce que tu veux hein ? Tu arrives avec ta fausse confiance en toi et tes pulsions rebelles du haut de tes 18 ans tout rond, en me faisant croire que tu sais ce que tu veux mais Tenzo … tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu avances… et pour preuve, nous allons le vérifier à l'instant."

Et sans plus de cérémonie, mon capitaine lâcha son livre des mains, baissa son masque, attrapa ma nuque de sa main droite et poussa vers lui pour écraser sa bouche contre la mienne, me prenant tellement de court que je mis une bonne dizaine de secondes à réaliser et à lui offrir l'accès à ma langue.

Ce baiser n'eut rien à voir avec celui que je lui avais volé dans les vestiaires des forces spéciales. Oh non ! Rien à voir ! Mon aîné avait effectivement une expérience bien plus acérée que le mienne et la passion du baiser qu'il m'offrit me fit fondre dans ses bras.

C'était délicieux … le vertige me prit soudain et je fus heureux d'être assis à ce moment précis car sinon j'étais sûr que mes jambes m'auraient lachées.

En effet, ses bras solides et musclés me tenait contre lui, sous son contrôle, alors que sa langue s'amusait avec la mienne à la caresser, la provoquer, la délaisser pour mieux la récupérer. C'était une danse effrénée… et langoureuse. Nos têtes s'inclinaient en rythme alors que j'avais complètement cesser de respirer. La main de Kakashi pressa ma nuque avec finesse alors que l'autre creusait mon flanc. J'étais sérieusement en train de prendre feu et ce fut trop rapidement à mon goût que mon capitaine se recula à la fois pour cesser l'étreinte et retirer ses mains de mon corps enfiévré mais aussi pour relever un sourcil hautain me démontrant qu'il avait prouvé ses dires.

Il répliqua avec sarcasme pendant que mon coeur essayait de reprendre son rythme dans ma poitrine et que je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas le supplier de remettre ses mains sur moi immédiatement tellement je me consumais de désir pour lui à cet instant.

"- Je suis formel … tu n'es pas expérimenté. Ce n'était absolument pas l'oeuvre d'un don juan."

Comment osait-il ? Mon ventre se retournait sous ses paroles. Je devais avoir une de ses têtes … mes lèvres étaient entrouvertes et certainement rosées de la succion avec les siennes et le rose me tenait les joues. Je le désirais si fort à ce moment là, que j'aurais voulu m'enterrer sous terre pour ne pas qu'il voit le regard que je lui portais. Un regard implorant et envieux. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il rencontrait ce regard. Deux fois qu'il l'ignorait complètement, se relevant et en récupérant son livre pour s'éloigner de moi.

Mon sexe me faisait mal tellement je voulais plus. Mon capitaine avait allumé la flamme en moi. Mais c'est sans rien dire que je le regardais s'éloigner une seconde fois de moi sans un mot. Encore un rejet. La nausée se manifesta du fait de la soudaine distance imposée entre nous.

Mon souffle saccadé ne se calmait pas, mon sexe toujours tendu dans mon pantalon. Malgré la honte et l'humiliation qui me traversait une nouvelle fois, je ne me retins pas plus longtemps. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi s'il y avait quelqu'un et je passais ma main dans mon caleçon pour me caresser. J'entourais mon sexe de ma main chaude dans un soupir et je commençais à effectuer la pression et les vas et vients nécessaire à mon plaisir.

Vraiment, rien ne s'était arrangé. Je n'avais pas plus avancé. Je me retrouvais toujours en tête à tête avec ma main droite. Sans oublier ma meilleure amie la gêne ainsi que l'incompréhension d'une situation bien contradictoire.

J'atteins rapidement la délivrance avec le visage de mon capitaine en tête. Cette jouissance ne fut absolument pas satisfaisante.

L'obsession que j'avais pour mon aîné n'était pas prête de me quitter. Je le savais. Je soufflais lourdement en essuyant ma main dans l'herbe à côté de moi. J'avais encore beaucoup de questionnement en tête concernant le comportement de mon capitaine. Non vraiment rien n'était réglé. J'étais pourtant venu chercher des réponses en venant ici, mais je me retrouvais avec une montagne de questions de plus. Cette situation était loin d'être résolue. Je n'avais pas avancé d'un centimètre.

* * *

 **Alors , alors ?** Je veux tout savoir ? Ça vous as plu ? Vous voulez lire la suite ?

Moi je me régale d'écrire cette mini fanfic vraiment. Vous allez voir que Tenzô n'est pas pas au bout de ses surprises avec le capitaine Hatake !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et merci pour vos lectures !

On se dit à bientôt pour la suite, mais d'abord je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Andywhou


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

Alors voici la bagatelle de 13 pages de la deuxième partie de ce joli vertige de l'interdit ! On se dit à bientôt pour une autre suite.

Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé.

Merci à ceux qui lisent et à ceux qui ajoutent en favoris et suivent l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

Andywhou

* * *

 **Partie 2 : le supplice de l'ignorance**

"- Tu as vraiment une mine affreuse mon chat. Tu le sais ça ? Tu ne dors pas assez… je me demande ce que tu fais de tes nuits pour avoir l'air si fatigué."

Yugao me tournait autour depuis quelques minutes avec son sourire moqueur. Kakashi et Itachi ne regardaient pas le petit manège de notre collègue mais je savais trés bien qu'ils écoutaient tout.

Je répondais énervé :

"- Pourrais-tu me laisser me préparer en paix Tigre ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes questions stupides. "

Elle afficha une mine faussement outrée et vexée, posant une main devant sa bouche avec innocence. Ce qu'elle pouvait me fatiguer quand elle s'y mettait. Elle était tellement exubérante. Mais bien sûr, elle avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas… Elle me connaissait bien.

" - Tu es si sérieux depuis quelques temps. Au moins quand tu étais jeune et innocent, je pouvais te câliner et t'embêter … maintenant tu ne veux plus jouer avec ta bonne vieille amie. "

" - Trouve toi une autre peluche !" Je lui rétorquais méchamment en fermant mon casier avec force.

Elle rigola d'un rire cristallin et balaya la pièce avec un sourire carnassier. Lorsqu'elle tomba dans le regard d'Itachi, celui-ci baissa fugacement les yeux vers le sol en refermant à son tour son casier, pour annoncer dans un soupir :

" - Je vous attends dans la salle d'entraînement."

Je réprimais un sourire. Apparemment Loup n'était pas motivé pour devenir le nouveau doudou de Yugao.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que j'avais rejoins Kakashi dans les champs de cerisiers pour essayer de dénouer la situation. Mais l'issue de ce nouvel échange n'avait rien arrangé. J'étais toujours frustré et Kakashi ne laissait rien entrevoir de positif pour moi lors de notre travail d'anbu. Il semblait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il feignait même parfois que je n'étais pas là. Ça me rendait dingue mais je ne laissais rien paraître à mon tour. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que j'étais immature, je voulais lui montrer que rien ne changerait ma volonté, ni la colère, ni l'ignorance, ni le mépris. J'avais déjà attendu tout ce temps, je pourrais bien accepter plus.

Quand je relevais la tête, je remarquais que Kakashi n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher son sourire lui. Il réprimanda néanmoins la jeune anbu aux cheveux violine :

"- Tu n'es vraiment pas sage Yugao. Arrête de traumatiser tes collègues."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire capitaine si je n'arrête pas ? " Elle lui répondit d'une voix grave et lui lança un regard de connivence brûlant.

Le regard de Kakashi se voila une seconde puis il inclina sa tête pour la regarder avec sérieux, en total contrôle.

A la vue de ce petit jeu entre eux, mon ventre se retourna et une bête féroce se manifesta pour rugir dans tout mon être. Le venin de la colère se diffusait dans mes veines alors que je serrais le poing à l'entente de leur petit manège.

Les salauds ! Ils avaient couché ensemble. J'avais soudain envie de leur hurler dessus ! J'en étais sûr, à la vue de cette mascarade. Je n'avais aucune idée de si cela était récent où s'il ne s'était agi que d'une seule fois mais clairement toutes leurs réactions criaient un rapprochement intime.

Mes mains ne se déssérraient pas et je me rapellais soudain des paroles de Yugao et de son presque aveu de leur relation intime, la dernière fois, devant le palais du Hokage. J'étais fou de jalousie … et de colère aussi. Et dire, que les deux s'amusaient à rappeler si fréquemment l'interdiction de se rapprocher lorsque que l'on appartenait à la même unité des forces spéciales. Quelle bande d'hypocrites !

Bien entendu, je me fichais complètement de ne pouvoir avoir Yugao dans mon lit. La seule chose qui me rendait fou, c'était le fait que Kakashi ait bafoué ses principes. Je ne connaissais pas mon senpaï de cette manière. Et dire qu'il se refusait à moi en utilisant cette pathétique raison.

Je pouvais assurer que celle-là, je ne l'oublierais pas !

Je ne démontrais rien à mes deux collègues de la tempête qui se déversait en moi et attendais patiemment que l'on sorte des vestiaires. Kakashi finit par rigoler de la situation et balayer cette lourde ambiance d'un revers de main.

Yugao rigola, elle aussi, avec une grande légèreté et entama la marche pour sortir des vestiaires et atteindre la salle d'entraînement. Je me mettais en marche derrière eux et je rangeais mon sabre avec force dans son fourreau.

J'étais prêt pour l'entraînement et très en colère en sus.

Nous arrivions rapidement dans la salle d'entraînement. Il ne s'agissait que d'une immense caverne souterraine, affublée de plusieurs couloirs éclairés par des torches.

Avec mes collègues des forces spéciales déjà présents, nous nous alignâmes en plusieurs lignes parfaitement droites et je me trouvais aux côtés d'Itachi, parfaitement immobile sous son masque de Loup. Yugao s'arrêta dans une ligne parallèle alors que Kakashi, lui, alla se placer en face de tous les anbus rassemblés pour prendre la parole :

"- Bonjour à tous collègues des forces spéciales. Je suis ravi de vous retrouver pour le tournoi annuel des forces spéciales. Vous connaissez les règles… alors rassemblez-vous par équipes respectives. La première équipe à avoir vaincue les autres sera gagnante. Sans plus tarder, merci d'accueillir le Hokage 3eme du nom, notre arbitre. "

La foule acclama l'entrée du Sandaime. Kakashi reprit d'un ton d'humour, le regard rieur :

" - Je vous dis à tout à l'heure dans la salle des désignés. "

La foule esquissa un rire commun puis Kakashi s'abaissa avec cérémonie devant Hirusen Sarutobi pour lui présenter son sabre d'ANBU avec humilité.

Alors que Yugao rompait la ligne pour nous rejoindre, Loup me posa la question :

"- Qu'est-ce que fait Chien ?"

"- Il remet le sabre du désigné au Hokage." Je répondais avec lassitude.

"- Pourquoi donc ?"

Yugao prit le relais :

" - Chien est le désigné des forces spéciales de Konoha."

" - Désigné ? " répéta bêtement Itachi.

" - Oui il est notre chef, à tous." Expliqua t-elle sérieusement. "Chaque année le tournoi interne est lancé. Chaque unité des forces spéciales s'affronte pour permettre de désigner la meilleure. Le Sandaime en profite pour évaluer nos capacités au fil des ans. Le capitaine de l'équipe gagnante devient le désigné. Nos vies en mission dépendent de son talent en tant que leader. "

Loup semblait surpris et Yugao aussi :

" - Tu ne le savais pas ? Je croyais que Kakashi te l'avais dit à ton arrivée. "

Loup hocha la tête dans un signe de dénégation :

" - Si je comprends bien, cela veut dire que l'unité Roé est la gagnante chaque année ? "

Yugao bomba le torse et tapa du poing sur son armure au niveau du torse :

" - Oui monsieur ! Et cela, depuis plus de 6 ans … Kakashi a toujours fait gagné son unité. Puis il est devenu capitaine et donc, i ans qu'il est devenu chef des forces spéciales. Il avait 18 ans. "

Itachi ricana :

" - C'est pas ton âge ça, Chat ? "

Je plissais les yeux en le toisant. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait celui-là ? Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car une voix grave le fit à ma place :

" - Exactement Loup. Et si je n'étais pas là, ce serait surement Chat qui serait aux commandes des forces spéciales. Il est de loin mon numéro 2. Et tout le monde est d'accord ici pour le dire. "

J'essayais de ne pas trop réagir au compliment de mon capitaine. Surpris qu'il daigne m'accorder non seulement de l'attention mais en plus une grande valeur en tant que ninja. Kakashi jouait à un jeu dont je n'avais clairement pas les règles et il ne comptait pas me les confier apparemment. Je carrais la mâchoire de frustration, mes collègues durent prendre ça pour de la fierté.

Son compliment me mit néanmoins du baume au coeur et calma un peu la bête qui se démenait dans mon ventre. Kakashi ne me laissa pas le temps de cogiter plus longtemps.

" - Unité Roé, je veux que l'on fonctionne en binôme. Loup, tu feras équipe avec Chat et je partirais avec Tigre. Vous partez devant et vous effectuez votre combinaison. Je reste au corps à corps avec Tigre. "

Tous les membres de l'unité Roé confirmérent d'un signe de tête la compréhension du plan.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait faire de toute façon Tigre ? " Demanda Loup avec arrogance alors que nous nous avancions tous les deux vers notre départ alors que Chien voyait quelques détails avec Tigre.

Chaque équipe était rassemblée autour d'un immense rond dessinée au sol, comportant sur son contour des entrées de couloirs sombres. Six couloirs pour six équipes. Ce départ permettait à chaque équipe de choisir, soit le combat dans la grande salle, ce qui laissait entrevoir un combat compliqué lorsque l'on avait pas de talent particulier car il fallait pouvoir se battre contre plusieurs ennemis, voires plusieurs équipes en même temps. Sinon, il fallait choisir la retraite directe dans les couloirs parsemés d'embûches et de pièges. Mais l'issue de tous ces couloirs donnait sur la salle des désignés, il était donc impératif d'y passer à un moment où à un autre. Les derniers encore en jeu se retrouvaient dans cette fameuse salle et se battaient pour récupérer le sabre du désigné.

La personne récupérant le sabre faisant gagner son équipe et assurant à son capitaine d'équipe de devenir le désigné pour l'année. Le grand chef de l'ANBU.

J'octroyais une tape derrière la tête d'Itachi pour sa question blessante à propos de Yugao.

" - Ne t'avise pas de dire ça devant elle car elle risquerait de rudement te punir de son sabre sans que tu n'ais même le temps de dégainer le tien. "

J'espérais que ma réponse fut claire pour qu'il n'insiste pas. Arrivé au niveau de notre départ, je lui expliquais la stratégie de l'unité Roé :

" - Notre stratégie réside dans le fait d'être à deux endroits à la fois. Nous, nous allons rester dans cette salle, j'immobiliserai les ennemis avec ma technique Mokuton et tu te contenteras de désarmer ou de mettre hors compétition nos ennemis. Nous devrons marcher à deux si nous voulons gagner. De leur côté, Chien et Tigre s'engouffreront dans le couloir pour avancer vers la salle des désignés. Normalement, ils auront le temps de déjouer tous les pièges pendant que nous nous occuperons des ennemis ici. Une fois fait, nous les retrouverons dans la salle des désignés pour vaincre les équipes restantes."

Loup demanda avec véhémence :

" - Et si je me fiche que Chien soit désigné ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça pour lui."

Je grognais pour réponse, en attrapant Loup par la peau du cou derrière sa nuque, le ton menaçant :

" - Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te mettre hors jeu aussi si tu me mets où nous mets des bâtons dans les roues. Kakashi est le meilleur désigné que les forces spéciales n'est jamais connu. Et si tu ouvrais les yeux au lieu d'être un tel crétin déloyal, tu le remarquerais aussi. Alors avec ou sans toi, l'unité Roé sera vainqueur. Cela à toujours été ainsi et c'est pas prés de changer."

A l'entente de mes paroles Yugao, qui nous avait rejoint, me serra l'épaule avec fierté. Je m'en dégageais d'un haussement d'épaule. Je n'étais pas ravie de son comportement à elle aussi aujourd'hui. Si je voulais gagner, c'était bel et bien pour mon capitaine, Kakashi Hatake, et pour personne d'autre. Moi-même, je me fichais complètement de ce sabre. Mais cela je ne l'avouerais jamais.

La voix d'Hirusen Sarutobi se fit entendre dans toute la salle alors que je relâchais Loup :

" - Chères équipes des forces spéciales. Tenez vous prêtes... Partez !"

Ce fut immédiatement le bordel total dans la salle. Tout le monde prit son élan et sauta dans tous les sens alors que d'autres ne perdaient pas de temps et préféraient tenter leur chance dans leur couloir. Une équipe lança des kunaïs explosifs au centre du rond et alors que Chien et Tigre fondirent dans notre couloir, j'effectuais avec rapidité les mudras nécessaires afin nous recouvrir moi-même et Loup, d'un barrage de bois afin de nous protéger de l'explosion.

Loup activa ses sharingans et dégaina son sabre en me criant :

" - Couvre moi ! "

Je l'écoutais et effectuais de nouveaux mudras afin de faire sortir de terres des troncs d'arbres pour repousser tout ennemi qui essayerait de l'entraver. Il se dirigeait vers chaque adversaire avec souplesse et finesse et leur infligeait avec habilité un coup derrière la nuque, qui leur faisait perdre immédiatement connaissance, les plongeant dans un sommeil factice. Il sauta de ninja en ninja et en immobilisa plus de la moitié que contenait la salle.

C'était à peine s'il avait besoin de moi. Ce qui tombait bien car un assaillant du clan Aburame venait de se présenter derrière moi avec ses insectes perfides. En effet, le clan Aburame avait en sa possession des insectes qui mangeaient le bois de mon mokuton et Torune était effectivement un des seuls adversaires au sein des forces spéciales qui pouvait me mettre en difficulté.

Je sautais en l'air alors que ses insectes avaient déjà presque fini de ronger mon barrage de bois que j'avais hissé entre lui et moi lorsque je l'avais senti m'approcher.

Je me réceptionnais à la verticale, malaxant mon chakra dans mes pieds, contre la paroi de la caverne en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais bien mettre comme plan en action. Torune me trouva rapidement et lança ses bestioles sur moi. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de courir et de lancer derrière moi des kunaïs explosifs. Je dressais à nouveau un barrage de bois devant moi afin de les retarder et je cherchais du regard Loup pour voir si je pouvais le rejoindre.

Car si pour moi le clan Aburame était une de mes faiblesses, pour Itachi, il n'en était pas une. Peu de monde pouvait se pavaner de pouvoir vaincre les sharingans. J'essayais donc de semer Torune afin de rejoindre mon collègue Uchiha. Lorsque les insectes s'attaquèrent à mon corps, j'étais déjà plus bas, grâce à un clone de bois, dans le renflement d'un rocher, en train de me diriger vers Loup.

Torune mit trop de temps à comprendre que ma personne avait été remplacée par un clone alors que je criais à Itachi :

"- Loup, derrière toi à neuf heures."

Loup finissait de mettre hors combat un collègue d'une autre équipe lorsqu'il effectua un salto arrière pour atteindre Torune d'un coup de pied dans le ventre pour ensuite le rattraper dans son vol alors qu'il était tombé dans l'inconscience et le reposer en sécurité au sol.

Les insectes arrêtèrent immédiatement de s'attaquer à mon clone de bois et s'éparpillérent.

Je me retournais et lançais mes mudras pour régler toute cette histoire au plus vite :

" - Suiton ! La crue destructrice."

Une énorme quantité d'eau s'éleva du sol devant moi et se déversa avec puissance et fracas sur mes adversaires pour les bloquer et les ramasser dans un coin de la caverne avec le courant. Je continuais sur ma lancée et effectuais encore les mudras dont j'avais besoin :

" - Mokuton ! La prison aux quatres piliers !"

Ma technique fit surgir de terre une cage en bois maintenue par des piliers pour emprisonner mes collègues de l'Anbu. L'eau finit par se retirer et mes collègues ne purent plus sortir. Je maintenais ma technique alors que j'entraînais Loup dans notre couloir.

"- Ne tardons plus… Tigre et Chien doivent déjà être dans la salle maintenant. "

Loup avaient les bras croisés et me lança :

"- Je les avais sous contrôle … Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de faire ton malin ?"

Je ne répondis pas et lui fit les gros yeux :

" - Tu vas pas recommencer à faire ton arrogant ? "

Il ne répondit pas et me passa devant absolument pas pressé de rejoindre les autres. Je le suivais en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd ce gamin !

Nous traversâmes donc le couloir au pas et nous remarquions qu'effectivement toutes les entraves destinées à retarder notre équipe avait été vaincues et dépassées.

Loup brisa le silence :

" - Pourquoi tu l'admires autant chien ? "

J'en toussais de surprise :

" - Comment ça ? Je l'admire ? Je l'admire pas, c'est mon capitaine c'est tout. On bosse ensemble et c'est important d'avoir un bon sens de l'équipe et de l'entraide. "

" - Je sais pas, tu le regardes tout le temps d'un regard fier et envieux… On dirait que tu serais prêt à tout pour qu'il te regarde … en mission, dans les vestiaires, dans ce stupide tournoi… Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux en fait ? Tu veux sa place de chef ?"

Jamais je ne m'étais imaginé à la place de Kakashi à la tête de l'Anbu. Plus encore, jamais je ne m'étais imaginé voir Kakashi quitter son poste.

Je m'etouffais presque maintenant :

" - Je m'en fiche de sa place de chef. Il est bien meilleur que moi pour ça. "

" - Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? " Insista t-il.

" - Je ne lui veux rien. Alors mêle toi de tes oignons et concentre toi, on arrive."

En effet, nous étions en train de rentrer dans la fameuse salle des désignés. Il restait deux équipes. La nôtre et une autre de trois personnes. Yugao était prise à un combat au corps à corps au sabre avec deux d'entre eux alors que Kakashi défiait leur capitaine. C'était gagné d'avance. Avec notre arrivée, nous avions l'avantage. Je criais à Itachi d'aller prêter mains fortes à Yugao car il était meilleur que moi au sabre ainsi qu'aux shurikens et il saurait assister Tigre avec intelligence.

Pour ma part, je commençais à grimper sur l'amoncellement de roche sur lequel au sommet se trouvait le sabre du désigné. En laissant Kakashi se battre, je pouvais tout à fait monter aller l'arracher pour nous rapporter la victoire mais je voulais vraiment que ce soit Kakashi qui l'attrape car à mon sens, il ne me servait à rien de décocher la victoire si mon capitaine ne délogeait pas lui même le sabre.

Je m'affairais donc à escalader la roche afin de le rejoindre et de l'aider à combattre son assaillant afin qu'il puisse lui même aller décrocher la victoire. Je lançais aussi quelques regard en bas pour surveiller le combat de Tigre et de Loup et je fus satisfait de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas loin d'avoir désarmé et disqualifié leurs adversaires.

Il ne me restait plus que quelques mètres à escalader pour rejoindre le combat de Chien lorsque que je remarquais soudain que son adversaire avait réussi à lui entraver les mains grâce à son pouvoir Doton. Kakashi avait les pieds et les mains bloquées dans la roches alors qu'il s'était fait déséquilibré par un violent coup de pied. Il était maintenant au bord de la roche, sur le point de devoir abandonner la victoire.

Il n'en était pas question !

A la force de mes bras, je me hissais donc avec élan sur mes pieds pour m'élancer d'un saut devant l'adversaire de Kakashi afin de lui asséner un brillant coup de poing. Seulement, il m'avait vu arriver et para le coup avec force. Il se retourna et m'asséna d'un coup de pied qui m'envoya valser de l'autre côté du monticule de roche. Je tombais dans un bruit sourd mais me relevais immédiatement.

Je m'essuyais la bouche d'un revers de manche. Merde, je saignais ! Ce n'était censé n'être qu'un jeu stupide et ça tournait à la bagarre de comptoir. Un peu vexé de m'être fait avoir de la sorte, mon regard se voila un peu. Je m'avançais vers lui avec vitesse pour reprendre le combat alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le haut de la roche pour atteindre le sabre du désigné.

J'accelerais et lui sautais devant pour lui rendre le coup de pied dont il m'avait affublé précédemment. Il me sembla entendre mon nom d'anbu de loin mais je n'en fis pas cas. Alors que le corps de mon adversaire était entrain de retomber vers le sol je me retournais pour un crochet le bloquant sur le sol, l'atteignant avec puissance au ventre. Son corps se plia en avant sous l'assaut.

Cette fois, lorsque j'entendis mon prénom, je me retournais vers la personne qui m'appelait plus bas. Je m'avançais vers le bord. Kakashi semblait se demander ce que je foutais et me demandait d'aller chercher le sabre au lieu de faire des conneries. Je riais un peu en lui assurant que je ne prendrais pas ce foutu sabre et qu'il n'avait qu'à ramener son cul pour le récupérer lui même maintenant qu'il avait été libéré de son entrave. Trop pris par ma réplique sarcastique, je n'entendais pas derrière moi, mon adversaire utiliser sa technique doton pour se dissimuler dans la pierre et m'atteindre d'un coup violent dans le bas du dos.

Je perdais donc l'équilibre en avant et me voyais tomber la tête la première dans le vide. La montagne n'était pas très haute mais la chute pourrait m'être fatale. J'entendis Yugao crier mon nom tout en bas quand elle me vit franchir le bord du monticule de pierre.

Je dévalais le vide à une allure furieuse et je n'eus même pas le temps de me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait que Chien m'attrapa au vol pour agripper ma main et dans un geste calculé et avec un élan précis me renvoya sur le bord de la montagne alors que lui même se faisait remplacer, par action de contre poid, à ma place dans le vide. Tout était en train de dégénérer avec trop de rapidité.

Il dévalait à son tour la montagne et se rapprochait du vide bien trop fatalement. J'eus à peine le temps d'effectuer les signes du mokuton et d'annoncer ma technique que Kakashi fut récupéré in extremis par les mains et les pieds par des rondins de bois. Ce fut tellement serré que lorsque je passais ma tête par dessus le bord, je voyais ses cheveux gris effleurer de très peu le sol sous le choc que son corps accusa lorsque le bois retint sa chute par les pieds et les mains.

Lorsque je fus sûr que Kakashi était sain et sauf, je me retournais vivement et levais la tête pour regarder cette fois le sommet du monticule de terre pour vérifier que mes rondins de bois avaient aussi emprisonné l'épée des désignés. Je soufflais de soulagement quand je vis mon collègue essayer de détruire le socle de bois autour de l'épée sans réussir.

Kakashi, supporté par mon bois sous ses pieds était, pendant ce temps, en train d'être hissé en haut de la roche au niveau de l'épée et alors que le socle ne s'ouvrit que devant lui, il dégaina l'épée des désignés au joli pommeau orné.

Ouf ! C'était gagné !

Je tombais sur les fesses dans un élan soudain de grosse fatigue. Stupide tournoi ! Je soufflais lourdement en laissant retomber la pression de ces derniers instants et crachais un peu de sang accumulé dans ma bouche. Loup s'approcha de moi pour me tendre sa main et m'aider à me relever. Nous levions les yeux vers notre capitaine qui levait l'épée vers le ciel, se faisant applaudir par les autres adversaires qui nous avaient rejoint et le Hokage qui entrait dans la pièce.

Après quelques secondes, Loup me demanda avec sarcasme, les bras croisées sur son torse :

" - Alors comme ça tu l'admires pas hein ?" Son sourire moqueur prenait toute la place sur son visage.

Je ne répondais pas à sa provocation et il continua :

"- Tu dis que tu ne veux pas qu'il te regarde ou qu'il te remarque mais tu lui fait franchir théâtralement une montagne en quelques secondes seulement à l'aide de ton mokuton pour qu'il puisse lui même attraper une stupide épée que tu aurais pu dégainer pour mettre un terme à cette mascarade dix minutes plus tôt. Alors moi je suis peut être un crétin arrogant mais toi mon pote, tu es un menteur."

Et il m'acheva avec un regard plein de jugement et de moquerie made in Itachi. Ce gamin n'avait que 13 ans mais il était surprenant de justesse. Ne voulant pas lui donner raison mais ne pouvant retenir un stupide sourire gêné sur mon visage, je lui répondais dans un grognement discret :

"- La ferme !"

Je savais pertinemment qu'il avait raison … je devenais déraisonnable quand j'étais auprès de Kakashi Hatake. Et peu importait le prix, peu importait les sacrifices, il en serait toujours de même. Ce serait lui et rien que lui. Et malgré la gêne de savoir que j'étais si faible face à lui, cela ne m'empêcha de me liquéfier lorsque dans son geste de victoire Kakashi fit tomber son regard chaud, fier et reconnaissant dans le mien.

Et pour recevoir ce regard, j'étais prêt à tout.

Itachi ne rata rien de ce moment de complicité entre nous et je me dépêchais de briser notre échange silencieux pour ne pas avoir à trop être moqué plus tard.

Je savais que Kakashi avait compris lui aussi, ce dont j'étais capable pour lui. Mais je savais aussi que dans ce regard de remerciement, il y avait aussi une certaine appréhension. L'appréhension de comprendre le sentiment qui poussait ça chez moi. Je savais qu'il commençait à le voir, à le délimiter et à le comprendre. Il savait que j'étais prêt à tout.

Kakashi entreprit de descendre le monticule de roche pour rejoindre le Sandaime qui l'attendait en bas et qui félicitait déjà Tigre.

Je lançais à Loup sèchement :

" - Maintenant, nous allons présenter nos respects au Hokage 3eme du nom. Je te préviens, il va féliciter l'équipe et te féliciter personnellement. Tu verras, ce n'est pas désagréable." J'ajoutais avec sarcasme. "Je compte sur toi pour rester modeste. Car c'est aussi ça faire partie de l'unité Roé. C'est être très souvent remercié pour notre talent et notre réussite et ça, c'est encore grâce à Chien. Car une étoile à côté d'un soleil brille encore plus fort par contre, une étoile dans l'ombre perd de son éclat. Alors reste humble sinon tu auras affaire à moi ."

Itachi souffla lourdement :

" - Ok … tu sais que des fois tu parles comme Chien. Vous êtes vraiment lourd avec vos discours solennels et vos figures de style bizarre là. Un soleil et une étoile, tu pouvais pas faire plus ringard."

Je riais doucement sous mon masque puis nous descendîmes derrière notre capitaine.

Nous avions au moins, malgré l'emploi de figures de style ridicules, l'assurance que les forces spéciales garderaient leur brillant chef pour une année de plus.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Je n'avais pas tardé dans la salle des désignés. J'avais surtout envie d'une bonne douche alors je m'étais éclipsé après avoir présenter mes respects au Hokage pour me retirer dans les vestiaires de l'unité Roé.

Sous la douche, je laissais couler l'eau sur moi un moment, réfléchissant à tout ça. A toute cette situation dans laquelle je m'étais fourré. A mon irrépressible besoin de flatter, gâter et satisfaire mon capitaine d'unité. Je ne savais plus vraiment comment j'en étais arrivé là.

Mais cette envie, ce besoin d'exister à ses yeux, il ne me quittait plus. Ce besoin de me rapprocher de lui et de lui appartenir, il me tenait et ne me laissait aucun répit. J'avais besoin de le toucher, le voir, l'entendre… Il m'obsédait.

Je me rappelais soudain de la découverte que j'avais faite ce matin avant l'entraînement. J'avais maintenant la satisfaction de me dire que Kakashi ne pourrait plus utiliser la raison interdisant la relation entre deux membres d'une même unité puisqu'il avait trépassé cette règle avec Yugao. Mais néanmoins savoir qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur lui me rendait fou de jalousie. C'était si injuste !

Je sortais de la douche alors que mes collègues et mon capitaine entraient dans les vestiaires. Tigre ne perdit pas une seconde pour me chercher des noises en me provoquant :

" - Bah alors, c'est toi la star du tournoi de cette année et tu t'échappes de suite après la fin de l'épreuve. Y a que toi pour faire ça Tenzo. "

Je ne répondais pas et faisait semblant de m'occuper, devant le miroir, de l'ecchymose qui était prête à sortir sur le bord droit de ma mâchoire ainsi que de sécher le sang sur le bord de ma lèvre inférieure. Je n'attendais qu'un seul regard ou qu'une seule parole qui viendrait de lui. Le reste, je m'en fichais complètement.

Il ne dit rien. Ne m'accorda même pas un regard. Il se contenta de se déshabiller, de jeter d'un geste nonchalant à la poubelle son pull bleu marine, trop abîmé pour pouvoir être remis un jour et de se diriger vers la douche. J'attrapais un bandage et me soignait pendant qu'il se douchait.

Le temps qu'il sorte de sa douche, Loup et Tigre débarrassèrent le plancher et lorsqu'il sortit enfin, j'étais en train de m'habiller le plus lentement possible. Il prit à peine le temps de se sécher et encore à moitié mouillé, il enfila un uniforme neuf à la va vite. Il rangea ses affaires dans son casier, le referma dans un terrible vacarme puis sortit de la pièce sans un mot et sans un regard pour moi. Je finissais d'attacher mes chaussures lorsqu'il quitta définitivement la pièce me privant de mon habituel et sensuel : "Bonne soirée Tenzo".

La colère me reprit dans ses griffes et je tapais bruyamment du poing dans mon casier. La douleur dans ma main fut presque aussi vive que le poid de l'ignorance qu'il venait de me faire endurer. C'était insupportable ! Je retapais aussi fort mais cette fois contre le mur, au dessus de la poubelle. Ignorant ma douleur, mon regard se baissa sur elle et fut happé par l'objet qu'elle contenait. L'uniforme délaissé et meurtri de Kakashi.

Dans un moment de profonde solitude, j'attrapais le pull d'une main et le présentais à mon regard. Il était dans un sale état. Je me demandais si j'allais oser... et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que je craque et que j'apporte le tissu à mon visage pour l'humer.

L'odeur de transpiration musquée mêlée à une odeur de savon et de terre me transporta et me donna l'impression de me retrouver près de lui. Peut-être dans son cou … là où le col se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. Un frisson me traversa l'échine. J'allais trop loin et je le savais, j'en étais au point où j'allais voler son sweat mais je m'en foutais car dans ma tête, ses lèvres étaient déjà entrain de caresser mon visage de ses baisers brûlants pour féliciter ma prestation d'aujourd'hui.

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, je me dépêchais d'enfouir le pull dans mon sac à dos pour rentrer chez moi et profiter de son odeur sans avoir peur de me faire prendre.

Une fois mon lit, je sortais mon trésor et je me shootais à nouveau à son odeur. Mon cerveau ne mit pas longtemps à réagir et le sang à descendre rapidement dans mon sexe pour le tendre. Je ne me retenais pas et je dégageais ma fierté pour l'entourer du chandail de Kakashi Hatake. Ce fut une explosion de bonheur de sentir son odeur alors que je me touchais en pensant à lui. Je fermais les yeux et imaginais à présent facilement que c'était ses mains qui me pompaient avec finesse.

Mon souffle ne tarda pas à se saccader et l'illusion fut si puissante que je me dépêchais de remonter le pull à mon nez alors que je venais avec force et en plusieurs jets puissants en murmurant son prénom pour certainement la millième fois.

Je le voulais. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais. J'étais pathétiquement drogué à l'odeur et aux baisers de mon capitaine. Je le voulais rien que pour moi.

Si encore, j'étais une mauvaise personne et qu'il ne veuille pas de moi… que je ne le mérite pas … j'aurais été prêt à m'effacer, à prendre la sortie de secours, à me condamner à une autre vie. Mais j'étais bon pour lui et je le savais, je l'avais toujours su. Et lui aussi le savait… mais il se refusait à moi, me tenait éloigné de lui à distance raisonnable.

C'était un cycle : l'envie, le rejet puis l'ignorance … pire encore, un cercle vicieux. Impossible de se sortir de cette boucle maudite. Perdu à jamais dans la volonté et l'envie brûlante de le toucher et de lui appartenir sans jamais pouvoir faire sens chez lui. Je n'étais rien … je n'étais même pas au niveau minimum de son attention.

Pourtant je n'étais plus cet enfant de ses souvenirs, j'étais maintenant un homme.

Je ne voulais pas entendre des mélodrames, ni des excuses, ni sa douleur … je ne voulais pas être son âme sœur, je voulais juste l'atteindre lui et son auréole exceptionnelle qui baignait tout être qui était digne de s'approcher de sa lumière divine. Il était tel un dieu que je souhaitais atteindre … mais moi-même, n'étant qu'un pauvre humain, je n'arriverais jamais à le toucher, je ne serais jamais assez bon pour être à son niveau, jamais assez haut pour devenir son égal.

Lui non plus, il ne voulait pas entendre mes suppliques ni mes requêtes silencieuses. Il ne voulait pas me gratifier d'un regard ou même d'un seul effleurement … Dans cette sombre situation, il faisait briller l'ignorance.

Cette vérité ne me satisferait jamais, ne me conviendrait jamais … alors il faudrait que je sois bien meilleur pour être auprès de celui que je désirais ardemment. Il ne me faudrait rien laisser de côté, pour me hisser auprès d'une légende … et devenir son égal.

Ce n'était pas grave, je créerais mon propre chemin pour atteindre ses faveurs.

Je me battrais pour lui appartenir. Et lorsque j'aurais réussi, je le savais, je m'envolerais en fumée au creux de ses bras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : J'affectionne les tourments**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'avais délibérément volé le pull de mon aîné et que je me caressais avec dès que celui-ci ne daignait pas m'apporter d'attention. Je ne doutais pas que je devais approcher la folie … petit à petit. Mais si la folie était le prix à payer pour réussir à avoir Kakashi Hatake dans mon intime proximité, j'étais prêt à le payer.

Notre quotidien variait peu en ce moment. Il s'agissait de beaucoup de tâches concernant la surveillance du village de Konoha et donc peu de rebondissements dans nos vies. Kakashi m'adressait à peine la parole. Seulement lorsque cela lui était nécessaire …

A la fois, je souffrais de cette distance mais d'un autre côté, je me délectais de voir mon capitaine prendre si grand soin à m'ignorer. Je me doutais que s'il faisait autant attention à m'éviter, c'était parce que clairement, il n'arrivait pas plus que moi à éclaircir notre situation. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espérais secrètement du moins.

Cette journée avait été banale, voire même ennuyante et je venais à nouveau de me caresser en pensant à mon capitaine, pensant que cela me permettrait de me relaxer pour ensuite dormir d'un sommeil réparateur. Mais je restais définitivement alerte, le sommeil me fuyait.

Je ne me dépensais pas assez la journée et de ce fait, je me retrouvais pas assez épuisé pour réussir à me reposer. Dans une dernière idée, je me relevai de mon futon et enfilai le pantalon de mon uniforme, sans daigner mettre de sous vêtement et mon chandail bleu marine. De même que je ne pris pas la peine de porter mon bandeau de Konoha. Là où je me rendais, cela suffirait amplement.

J'arrivai aux sources d'eaux chaudes du village en quelques minutes et je me changeai, me débarrassai de mes vêtements pour cacher ma nudité d'une serviette autour des hanches. L'eau chaude allait me détendre.

Lorsque je passai le pédiluve, je me rendis compte les bains chauds étaient déserts. Enfin, il n'y avait qu'une personne seule au fond du bassin. Et il se trouvait qu'avec chance, il s'agissait de l'objet de tous mes désirs.

Kakashi me vit entrer dans la pièce et ne bougea pas. Nos regard s'accrochèrent mais il ne dit rien. Il était accoudé au bord du bassin, les trois quarts de son corps immergés dans l'eau. Un masque blanc ornait cette fois son visage. Il ne s'en débarrassait donc jamais. Je supposai que même chez lui le soir et la nuit, il ne l'enlevait pas. Je me débarrassai de ma serviette et j'entrai dans l'eau en retenant mon souffle.

Est-ce que ce soir ? Je pourrais enfin avoir ce que je souhaitais depuis tout ce temps ? Je m'incitai au calme me rappelant qu'il n'avait pas apprécié lors de mes précédentes avances que je sois impétueux et empressé. Je me passai donc une main dans les cheveux pour essayer de me détendre et celle-ci descendit ensuite sur mon torse pour appuyer un massage rapide pour me relaxer. Je soufflai lourdement et m'approchai de lui. Je m'immergeai totalement dans l'eau et lui demandai calmement, respectant le silence du lieu vide :

"- C'est calme en ce moment … je n'arrives pas dormir quand c'est si calme. Le village semble comme au ralenti."

Il répondit dans un grognement :

"- Ce n'est jamais un trés bon présage. La dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ce calme comme tu dis, Kyubi a attaqué le village."

Au moins, il ne m'ignorait pas. Je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux.

" - Pour autant, on ne s'ennuie jamais vraiment dans les forces spéciales n'est-ce pas ?" Je lui demandai avec un sourire chaud.

"- Non, ça c'est sûr." Il répondit les yeux dans le vague, pas vraiment actif dans la conversation. "Mais je ne pense pas que les forces spéciales puissent un jour être satisfaisantes pour moi."

Je me retournai vivement vers lui, surpris. Il n'avait jamais dit cela auparavant.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es le ninja le plus talentueux de Konoha."

Il souffla lourdement.

" - Être talentueux … ça a un prix Tenzô. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt."

Je n'osais répondre maintenant qu'il avait laché cette lourde confession. Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir d'être probablement le seul à qui il avait jamais confié cela où si je devais lui en vouloir d'être aussi distant alors qu'il disait des choses aussi lourdes de sens. Je soupirai néanmoins :

" - Je n'ai rien à perdre Kakashi alors … je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir comprendre."

Cette fois, il se tourna vers moi, le regard surpris, cherchant des réponses sur mon visage.

Et c'était vrai … Que pourrais-je perdre un jour ? Je n'avais aucune possession, aucun proche, aucune attache … ma vie, je l'avais donné à Konoha. Et avant ça, mon corps n'était même pas mien, mes paroles non plus étant donné que je venais de la racine. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où je venais, n'avait même jamais rencontré mes parents. Rien de tout cela ne me faisait peur. C'était comme ça et c'était tout.

Il ne trouva rien dans mes yeux. Bien entendu. Que pourrait-il bien y trouver ? Il semblait réfléchir intensément. Il souffla, perdu dans ses pensées :

" - C'est ça, la différence."

Le temps passa. Ses yeux ne se détachaient pas de moi, son regard me regardant sans vraiment me regarder. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent et il ne semblait pas revenir à notre échange. De ce fait, je demandais à voix basse :

" - Chien ? "

Ces yeux se reconnectèrent instantanément aux miens.

"- Oui." Répondit-il

"- Tu viens de refaire ce truc où tu pars dans ta tête…" Je rigolas doucement.

"- Pardon. "

Il passa sa main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant. Il était à tomber. Mon regard ne put se détacher de ce geste si anodin mais que je chérissais. Voir Kakashi Hatake dans son intimité était un grand cadeau. Il était si beau.

De plus, il semblait avoir mis fin, dans cette petite bulle de source chaude, à l'ignorance qu'il m'imposait ces derniers temps. Je supposai donc, que j'avais été assez puni pour mes affronts. Je me sentais bien auprès de lui et j'avais peur de briser ce moment maintenant que je semblais avoir le droit de l'atteindre dans ce moment d'intimité partagé.

J'avais pourtant envie que ce moment continue. Je tentai donc :

" - Ces derniers temps, le sandaime est inquiet … Tu ne trouves pas ? "

" - Tu as bien vu … en effet."

"- Sais-tu ce qui le tracasse ? "

"- Beaucoup de choses et très peu à la fois …"

Il recommençait à se perdre dans ses pensées. Je rebondissai pour qu'il se reconcentre sur moi :

"- Lors du tournoi interne, il avait l'air satisfait. Il nous as félicité bien entendu. Il m'a dit que nous étions une des meilleures unités que Konoha est jamais connue."

"- Il a raison. Nous sommes l'équipe la plus complète que le village ne pourra jamais avoir. Ton mokuton est une force exceptionnelle, jamais vu depuis Hashirama Senju. Yugao, elle, possède la vitesse, la finesse de la technique du sabre pour le corps à corps. Loup a le pouvoir complet du sharingan … C'est ce que l'on peut appeler une équipe parfaite."

Kakashi adorait parler de techniques, d'équipe et de combinaison de combat. Vraiment, il semblait à la fois detester cette situation et l'obligation de tuer mais d'un autre côté, tout cela l'animait. Et ce n'était pas pour rien, c'était parce qu'il avait tout ça dans la peau. Il était vraiment surprenant en tant qu'humain mais encore plus en tant que ninja. J'arrivai toujours à parler avec lui de notre métier. C'était ce qui faisait qu'il s'ouvrait aux autres. Sinon il restait enfermé sur lui même ou lisait.

Il ne fallait aussi pas oublier que Kakashi était très humble. J'ajoutais donc :

« - Cette unité si elle fonctionne, c'est grâce à toi chien. Le plus talentueux de toute l'équipe c'est toi. »

« - Tu es encore jeune mais bientôt tu comprendras que c'est une dynamique collective qui prime pour la réussite. Pas une initiative individuelle. »

« - Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tout le monde ne peut pas être exceptionnel… et toi tu l'es. »

Mon capitaine grogna, prétentieusement :

« - Je ne crois pas non. Mais tu verras avec l'expérience, on comprend mieux les choses. Tout s'éclaircit. »

L'ambiance venait de changer soudainement, cette petite bulle de complicité, elle semblait avoir éclaté. Il me reprenait de haut, tel l'aîné qu'il était sur moi. J'en avais marre qu'il se comporte comme ça avec moi. Dans le monde ninja, peu importait l'âge … il ne s'agissait que de maturité et de talent au combat. Mais Kakashi ne voulait pas reconnaître ma maturité en tant qu'homme ça commençait à vraiment me gonfler.

Maintenant piqué à vif, je répondais un peu sèchement :

« - Encore des conneries de phrases toute faites ça ... »

Il m'ignora royalement. Effectivement, ce moment qui fut si agréable, il était bien terminé maintenant. J'étais redevenu invisible à ses yeux. A nouveau vexé par son ignorance, je fus pris par mon impétueux besoin de m'affirmer et de le provoquer. Je passais du coq à l'âne et lui demandais, sur un tout nouveau ton, bien différent de celui que j'avais quelques secondes avant :

« - Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais couché avec Yugao. »

Je le fusillais du regard et à l'entente de mes paroles, il tourna vivement le regard vers moi. J'étais sûr d'avoir toute son attention à présent. Il me répondit sur la défensive, semblant essayer de comprendre mon changement soudain d'humeur :

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

J'effectuais un bruit de gorge plein de dédain :

« - Te fous pas de moi, ça se voit que vous êtes intime ! Juste, t'aurais pu me le dire. » Je lui reprochais.

Il cligna des yeux alors que ses sourcils s'élevèrent.

« - En supposant que ce soit effectivement le cas. Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. On est proche. Tu aurais pu me faire la confidence. »

Il plongea son regard dur dans le mien pour répondre :

« - Tu sais très bien qu'il est interdit d'avoir des relations avec quelqu'un de son unité."

Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs et son regard se voila… comme dans le vestiaire quand il parlait avec Yugao. Kakashi venait de me provoquer avec malice sur ce coup. Comment- osait-il me sortir encore une fois ce genre de connerie ? Surtout qu'il profitait du double sens pour me refuser encore une fois ce que je lui demandais depuis des mois.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je ne pus me retenir. Je me jetais sur lui et le bloquais de mon corps contre le bord du bassin. Une de mes jambes se glissa entre ses cuisses, tant et si bien que nos deux sexes poussèrent contre nos cuisses respectives. Une énorme décharge électrique me traversa à partir de la nuque jusqu'à mon sexe. Et je posais mon coude sur son torse pour faire pression sur lui. Je murmurais les dents serrées alors que je n'arrivais pas à tenir son regard du mien et que je baissais la tête :

« - Arrête de me sortir des conneries Kakashi … c'est à se demander si cette foutue règle existe vraiment ! J'ai bien vu le regard et la remarque qu'elle t'a faite, il y a trois mois, dans les vestiaires. Il n'y a qu'un rapprochement intime qui peut l'expliquer. »

Il répondit à nouveau d'un ton dur et moralisateur:

« - Ca ne te regardes pas Tenzo. »

J'insistais quand même :

« - J'en suis sûr, j'ai bien vu ton regard se voiler quand elle t'as dit ça. Tu as le même quand je me rapproche trop de toi. »

Je me faisais violence pour relever la tête et soutenir son regard. J'ajoutais, alors que mon coeur battait comme un fou dans ma poitrine :

« - Sauf qu'à moi, tu n'arrêtes pas de me ressortir cette foutue règle. »

Il souffla derrière son masque, en m'offrant son regard brûlant :

« - Tenzo … Tu te fais des idées. »

C'en était trop. Comment pouvait-il être aussi à l'aise avec ce double jeu ? Tout était crypté, tout pouvait être sujet à interprétation. Parlait-il de sa coucherie avec Yugao ou parlait-il de ce que je venais de lui dire concernant son regard. Sa cuisse bougea imperceptiblement et cela effectua un pression sur mon sexe déjà à demi réveillé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réitérer le frottement d'un mouvement de hanche. Cette fois j'étais totalement tendu et je soufflais de plaisir à la sensation. Kakashi ne bougeait pas. J'en étais rendu à me caresser sur lui c'était ça ? Ouai pas loin … J'avais envie de plus … J'implorais donc :

« - Si seulement tu me laissais … t'atteindre. »

Mon visage se rapprochait dangereusement du sien. Il restait impassible.

« - Juste … pouvoir… te toucher. Te faire du bien … » J'haletais.

Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes. Est-ce qu'il perdait le contrôle ? Je ne sentais pas son érection contre ma cuisse alors que la mienne prenait toute la place sur la sienne et sur sa hanche. Comment pouvais-je pousser les limites aussi loin ? Et surtout comment pouvait-il me laisser faire ça ? Mes jambes étaient comme du coton et je m'enivrais de ce désir que j'avais pour lui.

« - T'embrasser … »

J'étais tout proche de son visage. Si j'avançais rien qu'un peu, mes lèvres toucheraient les siennes sur son masque. J'en avais tellement envie. Je décalais à nouveau mes hanches et mon sexe se frotta à nouveau contre sa cuisse. C'était trop bon.

Ma main se souleva pour sortir de l'eau et je la fis glisser entre nos deux torses alors que je défaisais la pression précédente que mon bras avait sur lui. J'attrapais le bord de sa mâchoire et de mon pouce, je faisais descendre son masque vers le bas et à l'instant précis où ses lèvres se découvraient, je remplaçais le tissu par mes lèvres.

Cette fois j'effectuais un coup de hanche plus poussé et je gémissais lourdement dans notre baiser passionné. J'attrapais sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents pour le mordiller et il recula sa tête pour me faire lâcher prise. Une fois sa lèvre libre, il bondit à nouveau sur ma bouche pour reprendre le contrôle de ce baiser fougueux. Je le voulais. Je commençais déjà à me consumer au creux de ses bras. Ce moment était terriblement chaud et nos deux corps dans cette eau des bains, ils s'enflammaient. Je cassais le baiser un instant pour reprendre mon souffle et je posais mon front contre le sien. Il avait le souffle haché, les lèvres gonflées , les sourcils froncés et il fermait les yeux comme s'il cherchait la solution à un problème épineux.

Il ne se rendait pas compte de la vision de luxure qu'il m'offrait à ce moment précis. Pour ma part, j'essayais de ne pas perdre connaissance tellement ce moment me rendait fou d'allégresse et de plaisir. Je prenais simplement à l'instant toute la mesure de son excitation contre ma cuisse. Cela finit de me rendre fou. Je voulais qu'il me prenne. Maintenant ! Je reprenais sa bouche de la mienne avec avidité et j'insérais ma main entre nos deux corps pour aller chercher son sexe. Deux secondes plus tard, il se trouvait à deux mètres de moi, m'ayant repoussé avec une vitesse incroyable. Mon bras pendant toujours à l'endroit où je pensais le prendre en main.

Lorsque je comprenais ce qu'il se passait, la fulgurance du rejet me fit monter le rouge aux joues. Mes dents se serrèrent furieusement alors l'humiliation me terrassa. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête un jour de faire ça. Je me retournais vers lui en carrant la mâchoire, sentant le désespoir m'enlacer. Je le regardais récupérer son souffle et me regarder comme si j'étais le diable incarné.

« - Si tu continues de faire ça … j'en mourrais tu sais. » J'annonçais.

Je n'avais pas pu empêcher ma franchise de parler, même si je lui laissais voir une grande fébrilité. Il m'adressa un regard tiraillé alors qu'il remettait son masque en place. Le message était clair. Il ajouta avec sérieux et calme :

« - Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux soit raisonnable Tenzo. »

La colère s'empara encore une fois de mon cerveau et je parlais sans réfléchir :

« - Ah oui ! Car c'est interdit c'est ça ? J'en ai assez de tes rejets et de tes interdits. Ce n'était plus si interdit avec Yugao je suppose. »

Je criais. J'étais littéralement en train de crier. Cela ne me ressemblait pas. Il soupira :

« - Tu n'es pas toi-même ces derniers temps. Tu as complètement perdu les pédales. »

J'hurlais pour réponse, confirmant ses dires :

« - Absolument pas ! Pour une fois, je sais précisément ce que je veux. Si tu prenais la peine de m'écouter seulement une seconde, je sais qu »

« - TRÈS BIEN ! »

Il venait de me couper la parole avec une voix que je ne lui avais jamais entendu. Il s'approcha de moi à nouveau, m'attrapa le bras et me retourna avec violence contre le bord du bassin, le ventre contre la paroi, sa bouche dans mon oreille. Il me tenait plaquer contre le sol avec une poigne qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu sur moi.

« - Alors réglons ça de suite !" Déclara t-il. "Comme ça, tu auras enfin eu ce que tu attends de moi, n'est-ce pas Tenzo ? Car c'est simplement ça que tu veux de moi ! Que je te donne ce que tu désires depuis des mois ! »

Il se pressa contre moi avec force et serra encore plus mes poings dans ses mains, me faisant mal. J'aurais très bien pu le repousser mais j'étais soudain complètement dénué de toute force. J'accusais le coup, la tête baissée. Je sentis soudain son sexe contre mon fessier. Il bandait toujours. Il donna un coup de hanche plus fort et son sexe s'insinua entre mes deux fesses. Je ne pus réprimer un violent frisson. Il s'approcha pour me susurrer dans l'oreille, me mordillant parfois le lobe :

« - On va faire ça ici. Non seulement je ne vais pas prendre la peine de _te_ respecter mais en plus je vais être _irrespectueux_ de mon village et _salir_ le lieu. Mais on s'en fou n'est-ce pas ? Le plus important c'est que je te prenne, peu importe les conséquences. Tu me veux, je te veux et il n'y a que ça qui compte ! Le reste on s'en fou. »

Je gémissais soudain dans un lourd grognement que je ne pu retenir à ses paroles alors que je m'affaissais sur le bord, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Je venais de jouir violemment dans les bains. J'espérais qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais il se figea derrière moi et je ne pu être sûr qu'il n'avait pas deviné. Je pouvais facilement imaginer le regard déçu qu'il devait avoir pour moi à cette instant précis. Il se recula finalement et j'accueillais pour une fois la distance entre nous avec un certain soulagement. Pouvais-je encore me rendre plus honteux ? Je n'en savais rien. Je ne bougeais pas, figé et posais ma tête sur le carrelage devant moi alors que je sentais Kakashi se reculer pour sortir des bains.

Il finit par me dire au loin :

« - Tu es un homme respectable Tenzo. Je ne te salirais pas. Même si ce serait mentir de te dire que tu me laisses indifférent… mais les bains publics c'était la pire des idées. Et même si les interdits sont excitants, certaines limites peuvent être trépassées alors que d'autres non. Respecte toi un peu bon sang ! Un homme accompli est un homme qui s'assume c'est vrai … Mais tu seras bien forcé de comprendre qu'un homme accompli et respecté ne peut pas passer son temps à ne penser qu'avec sa queue. »

Et sur ces mots durs et moralisant, il sortit du bain pour se diriger vers les vestiaires sans plus un regard pour moi..


End file.
